


My love

by kuro_fangirl_818



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affairs, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - AU, M/M, Marriage, Older Lizzie, older Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_fangirl_818/pseuds/kuro_fangirl_818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly-wed's looked happy, as most newly-wed's did. Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive were living the life many could only dream of. Ciel's business, Funtom Corp., had recently hit it's highest peak in marketing and sells, and Elizabeth was the most distinguished fencing instructor in all of London. Yes, the Phantomhive's seemed to be the perfect family, so Ciel used their outwardly appearance to hide his secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> \--Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we're ain’t kids no more -- Adele
> 
> This story was partially inspired by the song Send My Love by Adele. This is not my song. These are not my lyrics. Enjoy :)

"You're going out again tonight, Ciel?"  
"Yes, I have work to finish."  
"What work could possibly take you an entire week of overtime to finish, sweetie?"  
"Elizabeth, what have I told you about pestering me about my work?"  
"..."  
"Elizabeth?"  
"You've told me not to, okay!"  
"Then. Don’t."  
"I'm just worried about you...that's all."  
"Don’t. I'm fine. It's just work, Elizabeth. I'm leaving now."  
"...Call me Lizzie...please..."

  
****

  
"Ciel! You're home!"  
"Elizabeth...Lizziiiiie...you're up, still up?"  
"Ciel...are you...drunk?"  
"I just had one drinks...that's all..."  
"Ciel I thought you were working?"  
"I am working. Was...was working. I got a drink...then I got off~."  
"You “got off”? Off of work?"  
"Ooop! Shhhhhh~ don't tell that to my wife. Hehehehe."  
"Ciel, you're not making sense. C'mon to bed."  
"Hehehe...you're funny, Lizzie. Elizabeth~. Lizabeeeth~. Lizziiiie~."  
"...I wish you wouldn't drink like this..."

  
***

  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning. Lady Elizabeth Midford-Phantomhive, is it?"  
"Yes, that's me. How may I help you?"  
"I'm here to see your husband, Ciel Phantomhive."  
"Oh, may I ask what for?"  
"I work with your husband at Funtom. I'm here to discuss some work that's supposed to be done for the new office."  
"Oh yes, yes, of course. Come in, please."  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a friend of Ciel's."  
"Oh, to be called that is too flattering. I'm more of a business partner."  
"Of course. I'll call Ciel down."  
"Thank you."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."  
"Ah, of course. I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

  
****

  
"Ah, Sebastian. I wasn't expecting you."  
"I'm sorry, sir. I figured this would be ok since we were unable to finish last night’s...work."  
"I've brought tea!"  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
"Yes, thank you, Lizzie. That'll be all."  
"Oh, ok of course, please excuse me then."  
"You don't have to be so hard on her."  
"Tsk. Shut up and drink your tea."  
"Hehehe. You don't have to be so hard on me."  
"Well, if you didn't make me so hard..."  
"Come here, you~."  
"Shhh, you idiot. Not here."  
"One kiss, baby."  
"Fine~"  
"I love you."  
"...I love you too."  
"....Ciel?"

  
****

  
"H-how'd your meeting go, dear?"  
"Well. We got a good amount of work done."  
"Oh...that's good. Your partner, Sebastian, h-he stayed pretty late-"  
"Yep. Like I said, a lot of work."  
"Right..."  
"Lizzie...are you...going somewhere?"  
"I-I just thought I'd stay at my brother's for a while...you know...give you some space for your...work..."  
"Lizzie, that's not necessary-"  
"Stop, Ciel! Just...stop! I can't do this anymore!"  
"Lizzie, what’s the matter? Put the bags down..."  
"I'm tired Ciel! Tired of worrying! Tired of losing sleep! Tired...of the lies..."  
"Liz-"  
"Don’t call me that! Don't you DARE call me that!"  
"..."  
"Good luck with your new...lover, Ciel. I hope you treat him better..."

  
****

  
"She left you?"  
"She left me."  
"That's unfortunate."  
"You're being cynical, Sebastian."  
"And if I am~?"  
"I thought it would be hard."  
"Don't you mean “harder”?"  
"Not really."  
"So you weren't expecting it to be hard then?"  
"It's over now, Sebastian."  
"That it is..."  
"It's you that I want..."  
"Ciel..."  
"It's you that I've always wanted..."  
"..."  
"I love you.”  
"I love you too, Ciel."


End file.
